Les Trois Soeurs
by Amychu
Summary: Vous connaissez surement le conte des Trois Frères.  Mais il existe aussi l'histoire des trois soeurs, qui n'a rien d'un conte de fée...


Trois sœurs.

Bella, Andy, Cissy.

Bellatrix, la première, la préférée. La première déception de n'être pas un héritier, mais l'espoir malgré tout. Séduisante quoiqu'un peu osseuse, de grands yeux noirs, des cheveux sombres soigneusement peignés, le visage lourdement maquillé.  
>La favorite de Druella Rosier avait les yeux rivés au sol, un rictus aux lèvres. Devant l'hôtel, dans sa robe crème, elle attendait son futur époux, Rodolphus Lestrange, sous les yeux des parents Black. Qu'ils étaient fiers ! Il se chuchotait à mi-mot qu'elle avait rejoint l'armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres, en même temps que celui qui allait devenir son époux. Elle avait toujours été la plus loyale à son sang, la plus intelligente, la plus jolie.<br>Bellatrix avait les yeux brillants, les pupilles dilatées. Ils étaient pleins d'amour. Un amour un peu fou.  
>Elle ne regardait pas Rodolphus.<p>

Andromeda et ses sages anglaises noires, ordonnées autour de son front, cachait un sourire derrière sa main, faisait semblant d'étouffer une petite toux. Ses joues étaient rosies par la bise. Voilà que sa grande sœur se mariait. Bella et elle n'avaient jamais été très proches, quoiqu'elles aient joué les mamans pour Narcissa pendant un temps. Cygnus avait beaucoup d'affection pour a seconde fille, car elle était douée à l'école et apportait donc son lot de fierté. La déception qu'elle ne fut pas un garçon avait été compensée par son bon caractère, et son respect des tradition. Elle était plus sage que Bella. Elle l'avait toujours été.  
>Contemplant la belle robe blanche de sa grande sœur, elle songeait au jour où, elle aussi, elle pourrait marcher vers l'hôtel. Depuis sa quatrième année, elle fréquentait Ted Tonks, un Serdaigle plus vieux d'un an. Elle se félicitait que ses sœurs n'en aient jamais rien su. L'annoncer à ses parents la terrifiait, mais qu'ils le sachent d'une autre voix que la sienne aurait été bien pire.<p>

Narcissa était en retrait, comme toujours. La jeune fille de quinze ans semblait un peu engoncée dans sa robe verte. Ses cheveux dorés lui tombaient devant les yeux, comme si elle cherchait à se cacher. S cacher de qui ? De toute façon, personne ne la regardait. Elle avait été l'enfant de la dernière chance. C'était elle l'héritier raté. Depuis, on passait devant elle sans la voir, plus transparente qu'un fantôme. Bellatrix et Andromea avaient été ses mamans, ses trop jeunes mères, parce que Druella ne voulait pas de cette enfant-là. Elle avait gâché sa vie, sa vie d'épouse Black parfaite, qui devrait donner de beaux héritiers au sang pur à son mari. Petite, elle pleurait beaucoup. Arrivée à Poudlard, elle avait voulu se rebeller. Elle avait été punie. Elle en gardait encore, et pour toujours, le souvenir douloureux.  
>Désormais, elle se taisait. C'était mieux ainsi, pour tout le monde, d'être transparente et d'obéir.<br>De ne pas encombrer, de ne pas gêner…

Bella, Andy, Cissy.

1951. Matin de décembre. Drulla Rosier Black hurle à la mort. Elle souffre, elle gémit. Elle se retient de pleurer de douleur. Puis, l'enfant dans ses bras, elle se retient de pleurer. De déception. C'est une fille. Un bébé qui ne pleure pas, mais semble rire. Druella se console. Elle sourit à la petite chose dans ses bras. Cette enfant a déjà l'air intelligent et fin de son père.  
>Bella, Bella… tu as un grand avenir devant toi, j'en suis sure ma petite, ma belle, Bella…<br>Elle fredonne, doucement, une berceuse. Cygnus rentrera tard ce soir.

1953. Soirée printanière. La petite Bellatrix joue avec une poupée de chiffon. Elle lui arrache ses yeux de boutons, « pour la punir ». Elle ne fera pas une très bonne mère, songe Druella, complaisante. Les contractions se font sentir. Elles sont fortes, douloureuses. Elle va être mère pour la seconde fois. Cette fois Cygnus est là. Il attend dans le salon, le journal du jour dans les mains. La petite elfe de maison est près du lit de sa maîtresse, pour l'assister. Tout va bien se passer. Tout se passe bien.  
>Une autre fille. Déception. L'enfant ne pleure pas, ne rit pas. Elle semble déjà disciplinée.<br>Cygnus entre, apprend le sexe de l'enfant. La nomme, sans cérémonie.  
>Quitte la chambre, l'air grave, fatigué.<p>

1955. Nuit de novembre. Le froid est glacial, les cheminées toutes allumées ont peine à réchauffer le manoir. Druella souffre depuis des heures. Jamais ce ne fut si terrible. Ce doit être un garçon, c'est forcément un garçon, ça ne peut être qu'un garçon. Elle a tout fait pour que ce soit un garçon. Bu des élixirs, invoqué des sortilèges… et même, oh quelle honte, appliqué quelques méthodes moldues. Ce sera un garçon. Un dernier cri, terrible. Elle croit mourir.  
>L'enfant cri, l'enfant hurle, l'enfant. Elle n'ose pas regarder. «Donne-moi mon fils, donne moi mon enfant ! » ordonne-t'elle à l'elfe de maison. Mais si tôt qu'elle la voit, elle repousse ce petit être de chair qui s'époumone. Elle aussi pleure. Cygnus entre. L'elfe lui présente son enfant. Il la bat. Puis il cri, il hurle sur sa femme, il hurle sur ses deux filles qui jouaient à côté. Il aimerait cracher sur cette enfant de malheur qui n'a rien demandé.<br>Adieu, héritier.  
>Plus jamais il ne touchera sa femme, cette femme qui n'a pas su lui donner de fils.<p>

Bella, Andy, Cissy.

Bella est en prison Elle leur manque, à tous.  
>Sauf à Andromeda, à cette traitresse à son sang. Comment a-t'elle pu comment a-t'elle pu ?<br>Elle a quitté le manoir hier soir. Après que son père l'ait frappée, après que sa mère ait hurlé. Après qu'ils l'aient déshéritée et maudite, elle et sa future impure progéniture.  
>Un né moldu, un sang-de-bourbe... ah la traitresse, ah la fourbe, à la chienne !<br>Et Bella qui est si loin et qui souffre ! Comment a-t'elle pu, Andromeda, comment a-t'elle pu ?

Cissy est assise dans le salon. Elle n'a pas dit adieu à sa sœur. Elle a baissé les yeux, a fait une étrange grimace, comme si on lui avait mis une bouse de dragon sous le nez. Elle avait méprisé sa sœur, l'avait regardé comme une inconnue. Puis, elle était remontée dans sa chambre, écrire une lettre à Lucius, un ami de Poudlard.

La traitresse à son sang était partie. Elle les dégoutait. Elle les dégoutait tous.  
>Elle n'avait pas pleuré. Qui pleurerait une famille qui lui crachait au visage ? Elle était partie, sans un mot, avec pour tout bagage une valise légère. Elle allait épouser Ted Tonks. Mais ce qu'elle allait faire ne les concernait plus.<p>

Narcissa est assise dans le salon. Elle lit, « De la pureté de sang » d'Oliver Bloodless (« ça ne s'invente pas » s'était-elle dit en elle-même, riant même un peu, puisqu'en son fort intérieur elle en avait le droit), une lecture conseillée t encouragée par ses parents. Cygnus passe près d'elle. Passe sa main sur sa chevelure dorée. C'est étrange… presque un geste d'affection.  
>C'est la seule fille qui leur reste.<br>Elle ne les décevra pas.

Bella, Andy, Cissy.

Trois petites filles, pâles et sages.  
>La première chérie et choyée, qui va bientôt entrer à Poudlard, qui dirige la maisonnée d'une main de maître.<br>La deuxième sage et raisonnée, qui à huit ans semble déjà par ses aphorismes centenaire.  
>La troisième transparente et oubliée.<p>

Bella s'entraîne à lancer des sorts. Elle a hâte d'entrer à Poudlard, hâte de rejoindre Serpentard, hâte d'apprendre la magie noire pour l'exercer –non pour s'en défendre !, comme son père qu'elle admire tellement. Elle veut lui ressembler, elle veut qu'il soit fier qu'elle soit sa fille.  
>Elle ne parle que de ça : enfin exercer la magie. Enfin enfin enfin être une sorcière. Une vraie sorcière. Et, elle l'espère, devenir une grande sorcière, admirée et respectée. Comme son père. Comme son illustre modèle.<p>

Andromeda jouait aux échecs avec son père. C'était le rare moment où tous deux communiquaient. Cygnus parlait peu, mais il appréciait d'affronter sa seconde fille dans ce jeu, qui était plus qu'un jeu. Elle avait l'esprit moins vif que sa grande sœur, parce qu'elle était moins impétueuse. Mais elle analysait mieux. Elle était calme et posée. Il lui arrivait souvent de gagner. Puis, elle baissait les yeux, de peur d'avoir blessé l'orgueil de son père, et qu'il la punisse. Mais cela arrivait peu. Ouvent, il était satisfait d'avoir élevé une fille aussi douée.

Narcissa est assise par terre. Elle lit un livre de contes qu'elle a déjà lu cent fois, puisqu'elle ne peut en avoir d'autre. L'un de ses alliées va bientôt partir, la laisser l'abandonner. Seule avec Andromeda, qui est trop sage pour lui porter secours, et ses deux parents qui l'ignorent ou, pire, la punissent d'être là. Juste d'être là. Tout est toujours de sa faute.  
>Et si elle pleure, c'est aussi de sa faute, et elle incommode tout le monde.<br>Alors, elle ne pleure pas. Elle reste assise, par terre, les yeux creux. Elle regarde le vide, et se dit que c'est de sa faute, si tout est de sa faute.

Bella, Andy, Cissy.

La première est morte sous le sort d'une mère.  
>La seconde oubliée pour en devenir une.<br>La dernière est restée.

Narcissa s'est réveillée, cette nuit, en un sursaut. Lucius dormait paisiblement à ses côtés, dans les draps de soie.  
>Elle sort de la commode une feuille de papier vieilli. Un dessin fait par Andy. Trois fillettes qui se tiennent la main. Deux aux boucles sombres, une aux longs cheveux blonds et lisses. Andy dessinait bien.<br>C'était elles, les sœurs Black. Elles n'existaient plus.

Bella était morte.  
>Andy avait renié son nom.<br>Et, Cissy…

Cissy était là. Narcissa Black… Ce nom lui causa un haut le cœur.

Elle n'était plus une Black. Elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Il n'y avait plus de Cissy, pas plus qu'il n'y avait désormais de Bella ou de Andy. Il n'y avait plus que Narcissa. Narcissa Malfoy.

Malfoy.

Sa seule vraie famille.


End file.
